1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fuel tanks for motor vehicles, and particularly to a fuel tank having a baffle arranged at the bottom part of the fuel tank and having a fuel level sensor for determining the fuel level in the fuel tank, the fuel level sensor having a lever arm pivotally mounted on a carrier and carrying a float.
2. Related Art
It is known to produce fuel tanks from plastic using the injection molding method or the blowing method. Such a prior fuel tank has arranged within the fuel tank, inter alia, a feed unit, through which fuel is fed out of the fuel tank and into an internal combustion engine. The feed unit possesses a baffle in which a fuel pump is located. The fuel level sensor is generally substantially preassembled, and is inserted into the fuel tank after the fuel tank is produced. The carrier of the fuel level sensor has latching hooks, through which the sensor can be snapped on correspondingly designed hooks contained on the wall of the fuel tank.
The disadvantage of such prior fuel tanks is that they consist of a large number of components which have to be mounted. The fuel tanks therefore require complicated logistics to keep particular components in stock and require a cost-intensive mounting procedure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fuel tank produced from plastic using the injection molding method or the blowing method in such a way that the fuel tank including the fuel level sensor can be produced as cost-effectively as possible.